ThingsChange
by twilightb1396
Summary: Jade has her friends, Lauren and Carter and she's happy, but since she was 5 years old and her grandma read her future she knew that when she would turn 16 her junior year, that a secret would be revealed. Plus her daydreams with a mystery man?


Things…CHANGE

By: Bianca Dukesherer

CHAPTER 1

I looked to the front of the room, pretending to pay attention to what Mr. Lipton was saying; when in reality I was day-dreaming again. _Always the same thing_…

"_Jade? Why are you here? You're not supposed to know." Said a girl with jet black hair and silver-blue eyes, she was wearing all black with a blue chain around her neck. I tried to get a better look but then the boy walked in…him… _

_He had brown hair that looked like he had just woken up, yet it was perfect. He wore a black shirt and black leather jacket with dark jeans, and he was looking at me…_

"_Where am I?" I said to, more myself but yet he made a crooked smile at me, like he knew something I didn't. I wanted to look around me, but his eyes captivated me, and left me all at once—_

"JADE!" I woke with a startle.

"Sorry Mr. Lipton…"

"Can you tell me what book we were just talking about?" I looked up and directly to his eyes, they were dark and his mouth was smirking at me; just saying "if you can't answer this, it's a detention."

"You were talking about Shakespeare and how we will be starting hamlet next week." I stopped and realized that I just answered what I didn't even know.

He opened his eyes wide and stumbled.

"Why—yes that's right, um, ok we will have a quiz on your first reading Monday…Class dismissed." The bell rang and he regained composure and was about to call my name (I could tell) when another teacher came in and whispered that she needed to talk to him. They walked into the corner of the room and I made my escape.

I walked out the door and saw my best friends waiting.

"Hey so what was that about?" said Lauren

"What? Oh, um, it was nothing…" I answered, secretly hoping they would just drop it.

"It looked to me like she was daydreaming again and Mr. Lipton, the tea man, caught her." Said Carter, who had started to crack up laughing. (He never really got over the fact that Mr. Lipton was the same name as the tea, making it seem "hilarious") _I really don't get boys…_

"No way if she had been dreaming, then how did she answer that question? Dumb ass" hitting carter in the head.

"Hey! You know some people just-"

"GUYS! Can we just drop it?"

"Yeah sorry…I meant to ask if you could work at my Moms store with me today? "

"Sure anything is better than home today…"

"More trouble?"

"Yeah, they told me that after I come home, they have to tell me something important…Grams said this would happen…"

"Maybe we should stop by your grandma's house on the way to the store so you could ask what she meant by that?"

"Yeah…if your mom won't mind?"

"No way, I'll call her and meet you at your locker k?"

"Got it." My friends loved my grandma's house, since she was just awesome, she was into all these gypsy things, and her house always smelled of those roses, and spices. She had tarot cards and all that, which was her job. People came to her house for readings all the time; hand readings, tarot cards, or just visions. I thought it was kind of cool how her readings were always dead on right.

She told me when I was 5 years old that when I turn 16, my junior year in high school, that my parents were going to need to tell me something that would change my life. I didn't take it seriously until she read Carters reading 2 years later, saying that something horrible would happen to him, and his mom died a couple of weeks later. This had made Lauren totally creeped out- "in a good way", she says. Lauren has always been like that, totally crazy, and brave, she's the blonde who has a way for life. She usually is the one who wears the crazy outfits and kicks ass when it's needed. Her mom actually runs a store that resembles what my grandma does, which is why they are so close. Her dad is a writer, he writes fiction stories, which are actually pretty good; usually about werewolves and all that.

Her parents are cool with a lot, which makes her do crazy things; meaning: she could walk in the door at 1:00 in the morning and her parents would be totally cool with it. Her mom, being her best friend and all, wanted her to work in her store on Wednesdays and Fridays, so I usually help out too. While Carter, goes to track practice.

Carter, Lauren and I have been friends since we were babies, and our moms gave birth around the same time, since they were best friends. Since then we've hung out and made ourselves a pact.

I walk to my locker and open it, looking for my calculus book and my reading book: _the Scarlett letter. _

Just as I am closing my locker Lauren walks up, and I remember that I have to call my parents to tell them I'm not coming home…_I'll just text my dad, he's way simpler…_

_Hey dad, going with Lauren to Grams then to the Shop, be back around 6-7 p.m_

And we started off towards my Grandma's house, little did I know that someone would already be there… 


End file.
